


And all the stars were crashing 'round

by hesperia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Organized Crime, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperia/pseuds/hesperia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa comes home for the funeral and she finds her mother's eyes are hollow, her once constantly smiling face is more reminiscent of their father's somber look. Sansa's not sure she'll ever see her mother smile again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And all the stars were crashing 'round

Her father is killed on the first sunny morning they have had all spring. Sansa remembers it was a Wednesday because she was supposed to be in her study group for exams. Robb tells her in choked off words that their father is dead, shot outside outside the bar that their family has owned for four generations. Sansa comes home for the funeral and she finds her mother's eyes are hollow, her once constantly smiling face is more reminiscent of their father's somber look. Sansa's not sure she'll ever see her mother smile again. Bran is sad, Arya is angry, and Sansa thanks God that Rickon doesn't seem to understand. It is Robb that she worries about, and wishes Jon had come home from Cornell, because he's always been able to tether Robb down better than anyone could, even their father. 

Robb disappears with Theon on the morning of the funeral, nothing more than a "We'll be there," when Sansa follows him out of the house, standing on the front lawn in her pyjama pants and an old NYU sweatshirt of Robb's from before he dropped out. She looks pleadingly at Theon but she knows its useless as he climbs into their father's car next to Robb and they take off down the street. When she walks back into the kitchen, she sees the key to her father's gun cabinet is still sitting on the counter. She slips it into her pocket and tries not to think about it when she goes to try and raise her mother out of bed.

Robb misses the funeral, but no one seems to notice, or care. They'll chalk it up to grief, denial, any of those five stages. Her mother does not cry, and Sansa does her best to emulate her, to find the power of being strong in front of all these people. Her sister's eyes are red and wet, and Sansa slips her hand into Arya's, squeezing it tightly. For all their differences, Sansa has never felt so close to her sister then in that church.

At the cemetary, Robb and Theon are waiting for them when they arrive. There's something off about them, Sansa can feel it, but she says nothing when Robb slips his arm around their mother, leading her to their father's grave. Sansa cries when they lower the coffin, and she can feel Theon's hand, warm on her back as he steps up next to her, and she turns to bury her face in his chest. He smells like sweat and that cheap cologne he thinks the girls like, and it makes her miss Jon so much more, wishes it was him holding her, wishes she could hear his voice in her ear telling her it was going to be okay, even if it wasn't. 

When she pulls away from Theon she sees the smudge of blood on his ear lobe, barely noticeable unless you were as close as she was. She reaches up and rubs it off with her thumb, looking at him with questioning eyes. 

"Don't worry about it," Theon says, picking up Rickon as the crowd begins to dissipate, as Robb and her mother lead the pack toward the limousines. "It's not mine." 

The day after the funeral Sansa is standing in the laundry room, be doing the wash, and Robb's shirt from the funeral catches her eye. She holds the cuff of the sleeve in her hand, runs the pad of her thumb over the dark reddish brown drop on the white fabric. She scratches it with her nail, and it cracks and flakes, like she knew it would. She doesn't finish the wash before she calls Jon.

"She doesn't want me there," he says, when Sansa calls him, tells him they need him here, Robb needs him. _I need you,_ she thinks, but doesn't say and hopes he understands it anyway. 

"I don't care if she does or doesn't," Sansa snaps, sick of this issue, her mother's constant need to alienate Jon, to make him remember he wasn't a true Stark though Sansa always wanted to point out that Jon is more Stark then her mother will ever be. "You need to come home."

There is silence on the line, but Sansa can hear him breathing, knows he'd already made up his mind when he answered the phone, but she lets him pretend she doesn't know him that well.


End file.
